The Taoism Grandmaster
Details *'Title:' 玄门大师 / Xuan Men Da Shi *'English title:' The Taoism Grandmaster *'Genre:' Mythology, Fantasy *'Episodes:' 46 *'Broadcast network:' iQiyi *'Broadcast period:' 2018-May-21 Synopsis Three thousand years ago, the god of war Yang Yang (Han Dong) predicted that if the world was to be destroyed, only those who asked for the integration of the Yuanshi Sect A would be able to save the world. During the Eastern Han Dynasty, the wolf tribe established a ghost dynasty, and the land of the Central Plains was threatened. The Xianmeng feared that it would disturb the human world. So they organized the invaders to search for the sacred armor and chose the "inquirer" to calm the disaster. Zhang Ling (Meng Mengshi) and his friend Tielang (Pei Zitian), who have behaved well and cleverly, have made great achievements repeatedly and stood out among the pioneers. They also won the favor of Feifei (Wang Xiuzhu), the daughter of the fairy league leader. Xianlun's elder brother Kunlun (Zhao Yue) became enchanted by Bai Ling (Pan Shuangshuang) and fell into the magic path by jealous of Zhang Ling. He sneaked into Zhang Ling to obtain the holy armor and became a pseudo-inquirer. Tie Lang found out that his original identity was actually the leader of the wolf clan, and after Zhang Ling's persuasion, he decided to give up the troubled world and instead want to lead the wolf to build a new home. Kunlun, who was unable to use the sacred armor, to cover up the truth, tore up the agreement, and attacked the wolf tribe, but was eventually defeated by Zhang Ling and Tielang. Zhang Ling used the power of the Holy Armor to open the mysterious gate, and the wolf tribe moved to the pure land, and peace was restored on the earth Cast *Tong Meng Shi as Qing Ling *Wang Xiu Zhu as Donghuang Feifei *Pei Zi Tian as Tie Lang *Zhao Yue as Kun Lun *Wang Zi Chen as Lian Changfeng *Wang You Shuo as Yun Qi *Zhu Han as Wang Wei *Xu Hao as Zi Liuli *Zhang Ya Zhuo as Feng Xiaoyu *Guo Jin as Han Shang *Zhang Yi as Han Gong *Li Xin Zhe as Han Yu *Zhou Yao as Han Budong *Li Dai Kun as Xiao Qianqiu *Alex Fong as Donghuang Taiyi *Yang Ming Na as Lian Biya *Jin Feng as Busi Furen *Lu Yu Lin as Qingyi Cike *Li Jing Yao as Shenhuo Laozu *Bao Tian Qi as Taixiao Jingling *Li Ji as You Bufan *Liu Ze Wen as Ji Xiong *Wu Yu Tong as Long Ying'er *Han Dong as Yang Jian *Pan Shuang Shuang as Bai Qianji *Christine Ng as Lang Taihou *Hei Zi as Yishi Langdi *Yang Xuan Yi as Meikong Yun *Ying Hao Ming as You Ran *Yuan Bing Yan as Qiu Yi *He Zhong Hua as Zhang Dashun *Zeng Li as Ling Cui *He Ming Han as Qiye Chengzhu *Liu Ting Yu as Yelong Lingyu *Xu Zheng Xi as Boti Guowang *Zhang Zhun Chong as He Laodie Production Credits *'Original writing:' Xuan Men Da Shi (玄门大师) by Chen Shi San & Ling Hu Xiao Yang *'Director:' Huang Wei Ming (黄伟明), Huan Jun Wen (黄俊文) *'Screenwriters:' Chen Shi San (陈十三) *'Producers:' Ye Shao Jun (叶昭君) *'Company:' Huace Media, Le Vision Pictures, Guangdong Guoai Pictures, LeDo Entertainment External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Historical Category:Fantasy Category:IQiyi Category:Huace Media